1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding box, and more specifically to a folding box which is convertible into a product display holder.
2. State of the Prior Art
It is known to form a folding box from a single sheet of corrugated cardboard or other heavy stock in the form of a foldable blank comprising a series of rectangular panels. The foldable blank has a bottom panel with a first front panel extending from one edge thereof, a rear panel extending from an opposite edge thereof and side panels extending from the remaining edges thereof. Tabs extend laterally from the first front panel and from the rear panel so that when the front and rear panels are folded upwardly normal to the bottom panel and the tabs are folded normal to the front and rear panels, respectively, the tabs are oriented vertically, normal to the bottom panel, and align with fold lines between the bottom panel and the side panels. The side panels fold upwardly normal to the bottom panel and then fold in half over the tabs. Tabs on the folded down portions of the side panels fit into slots in the bottom panel along the folding line between the bottom panel and the side panels to hold the sides firmly in position.
In the unfolded condition of the blank, a top panel extends from the rear panel opposite the bottom panel and a second front panel extends from the top panel opposite the rear panel. Also, generally rectangular flanges extend laterally from both the top panel and second front panel. To form the box, the flanges on the top panel fold normal to the top panel and the top panel folds normal to the rear panel whereby the top panel lies parallel to the bottom panel of the box with the flanges inside of the box. The second front panel thus folds downwardly over the first front panel and the lateral flanges on the second front panel are inserted between the folded over portions of the side panels to hold the box closed.
It is recognized that paper forms, such as lottery tickets and the like, are difficult to display in a vertical or sloping configuration. Typically, a merchant at the point of sale must provide a specific display rack sized to accommodate the forms. With variations in the sizes and quantities of forms displayed, a display rack sized to display many different sizes of paper forms may not perform adequately for each specific size of form. For instance, if the form is much narrower than the display rack, valuable space is wasted. Some merchants lay such forms horizontally, however, customers generally find a horizontal orientation more difficult to view, and the forms cannot be displayed at eye level horizontally.